worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Union Party (Kafuristan)
| Website = dup.kf.org | politics = (Politics of FORMAL NATION NAME) | political parties = (Political parties of FORMAL NATION NAME) | elections = (Elections of FORMAL NATION NAME) | }} The Democratic Union Party (Majatran: حزب الاتحاد الديموقراطي, tr. Hizb al-Itahadi al-democrati) is a regional nationalist political party in the United Kafuri Emirates which some believe is associated with the Kafuri National Army but the DUP maintains that they have zero ties to the organization and are a regional political party which wants to assist the Ba'athist in Kafuristan. The Democratic Union Party was founded in March 3410 by Shakil Fahim Abdullah, the current President of the Executive Council as a response to lack of regional focus among the Emirates of Kafuristan. History Relationship with the Kafuri National Army The Democratic Union Party has already declared that they have no relationship with the Democratic Union Party and they condemn the party outwardly. It is believed that members of the party have ties to the leadership of the Kafuri National Army or are involved in some way with them. In a press release by the Permanent Commissioner of the Interior Maj. Gen. Mus'ad Rusul Mohammed (Police), the Kafuri National Army was condemned for their attacks on members of the Kafuri Liberal Party. Commissioner Mohammed also went on to state that the Kafuri National Army did not conform with the ideology and policies of the DUP thus they were clearly not allies. Structure The party is presided over by the Executive Council. The council is made up of a changing number of members but must always include the President of the Executive Council and the Vice President of the Executive Council. The Executive Council is elected at the party congress which is held every five years at various locations throughout Kafuristan. The first was held in Miyatah in 3410, the next will again be held in Miyatah in 3415. The current President of the Executive Council is Shakil Fahim Abdullah and the Vice President of the Executive Council is Haroun Bulus Ajam. The Vice President is typically the representative to the national government and ensures that the party is kept up to date on all issues regarding national policy. The Executive Council also includes 15 permanent commissions which correspond with the offices of the cabinet, but include a commissioner for the government and regional affairs. The Executive Council may also include anyone approved by the council itself or the party congress when it is held. This has not been done in the party's history. Ideology The Democratic Union Party calls for the complete union of all Emirates of the United Kafuri Emirates into a single democratic republic. The Democratic Union Party however does not call for the creation of a standard democratic republic, it believes in something called "democratic confederalism" which is the believe that the people will create their social systems and their own democracy. This "radical democracy" has been compared to the Soviet system of the Kerisian Soviet Socialist Republic but without the socialist aspect of governance. Democratic confederalism is the joining of five different parts of the Kafuri people into a single nation without the nationalist-statist nation based on strict borders. Democratic confederalism calls for the creation of individual groups within the nation which establish their own self-governance and maintain control over all aspects of their local government. The lower levels would elect the higher levels and system of semi-direct democracy would take place within the nation. Democratic confederalism stresses the importance of community and the wider view of the "Kafuri" people. Though democratic confederalism attacks the nationalist-statist national image many political experts label democratic confederalism as a nationalist ideology.